1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more process units, each of which includes a drum unit and a development cartridge, for an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer.
2. Related Art
In an example of an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, a drum cartridge holding a photoconductive drum is detachably attached into a main body of the apparatus. Further, the drum cartridge includes a development cartridge attached thereto that supports a development roller. The drum cartridge having the development cartridge attached thereto constitutes a process cartridge.
In a state where the development cartridge is attached to the drum cartridge, the development roller contacts the photoconductive drum. In order to make the development roller contact the photoconductive drum under a predetermined pressing force, the drum cartridge includes a pressing member by which the development cartridge is pressed against the photoconductive drum. Specifically, the pressing member is urged by a compression spring. The development cartridge includes a development-side boss. When the development cartridge is attached to the drum cartridge, the pressing member contacts the development-side boss, and the pressing member is pressed against the development-side boss by an urging force of the compression spring so as to establish a pressure-contact between the development roller and the photoconductive drum.